Love, Death And Beyond
by KarenWriter
Summary: Someone unconscious, Someone dies, but true love remains in a new land. Angst-Fluff. CS! Only two short chapters! Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple and Henry (brief appearance)
1. Die a hero

Well, I don't know how I came up with this idea, but I think it's cute, you just have to read the two chapters =)

There's a little angst specially at the first chapter and just a touch in the second chapter, but it's gonna be fine, you'll see. LOL xD

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

**"Love, Death and Beyond"**

Chapter 1 "Die a hero"

Emma feels her body so weak and she has this sense as if she were falling to the floor. At the same time, the weight in her eyelids is forcing her to close her eyes for a second. Everything is so quiet…

(FLASHBACK)

Emma is on the battlefield. Rubbles are seen everywhere. Emma looks behind her. Snow and Charming are facing some evil creatures. Regina launches fire from her hands, consuming everything in her way.

On the other side of the battlefield, Rumple weakens his adversaries, while Robin Hood launches an arrow towards one of the creatures when it is about to attack Regina without her knowledge.

And Hook... Emma remembers seeing him through the rubble, piercing with his sword to one of his enemies, and thus knocking it down. There was supposed to be the last place she saw him. It was the last time she had the opportunity to take a look behind her, while she faced Maleficent. She remembers every detail, every action, everything… but in slow motion, without any sound.

Emma recalls the sensation of weakness... of tiredness, but she knew she had to continue if they wanted to defeat Maleficent. She returns her gaze to her opponent and sees a bright light coming to her. It was that and a cry behind her that she keeps failing to decipher, but she thinks she heard her name: Emma!

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

The flashback ends for a moment, and Emma feels so fragile like never before. She blinks a few seconds while she still feels falling. Did she hear her name in her memories? Was it at this present time? Or perhaps it was in the two of them? Emma closes her eyes once more.

(FLASHBACK)

The silence is gone and now everything begins to be heard clearly. The memory of Emma is clarified in her thoughts, and this time Emma feels her body on the cold floor full of dirt and dust.

Her companions are shouting for her as they approach her, but... where's Hook? It was her first thought, even with all the chaos around her.

Emma tries to merge her back slowly from the floor. Everything she sees is Maleficent laughing and disappearing into a dense black mist. Then she returns her gaze to the body right next to her.

"Hook?" she asks in confusion.

Emma turns his body up to see his face. His eyes are closed... Why are they closed? She thinks completely terrified.

"No... No! Wake up, Killian! Wake up! She says desperately.

Suddenly she feels the eyes of her parents and friends on her.

"Killian, open your eyes... open your eyes!" she demands.

Finally Hook opens his eyes with difficulty. He hardly utters a word, but Emma smiles slightly when she listens to his fragile voice.

"Hey, bea-uti-ful" he says, sounding more like a whisper.

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

The flashback ends again for a brief moment to see Emma on the floor trying to draw a smile on her face after the memory of those words. Words that always made her feel loved, the way she needed to feel right now where the only feeling inside of her is loneliness, plus she's unaware of what it's happening around her. Emma blinks again.

(FLASHBACK)

Hook is still on the floor. Emma looks at him lovingly, just like he does with those blue eyes. Emma caresses her black hair.

"What did you do?" she asks quietly.

Hook cannot listen nor to think. He only looks at Emma lovingly.

Rumple tries to speak carefully to calm her down. Emma turns to the voice she hears.

"Maleficent sent a spell directly to you when you turned around, Miss Swan... he... he wouldn't resist to see you hurt" Rumple says.

Emma turns to Hook again.

"But... he's going to be fine, right?" she asks fearfully.

Emma returns her gaze to their parents and friends.

"Emma" Snow says almost crying.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan" Regina says, taking courage and keeping her tears in her eyes.

Emma remembers the feeling of a big weight upon her chest and an explosion of tears burning in her eyes. Her red eyes turn to Hook who tries to talk with the strength left in his body.

"I, I lov-e you Emma... I Al-ways will" Hook barely speaks.

"I love you Killian" she tries to smile.

Emma recalls the way she embraced him with all her strength and then to get lost in his sea eyes.

"Not a-day will go by-that I do-n't think of you", he states staring at her lovingly.

It's so easy for Emma to remember the loving eyes of Hook. They seemed to say goodbye, but they were full of love.

Suddenly, Hook closes his eyes for the last time. It cannot be! Those blue eyes will never look at her anymore.

Emma remembers the immense pain in the depths of her being and the tears burning her skin as they roll down on her face.

"Hook? Don't do this again! Come back to me! … Killian, come back to me!" she yells desperately.

Emma shouts angrily as she breaks into tears.

Emma remembers feeling helpless. She remembers that feeling that made her to clench her fists against the Hook's leather coat.

Charming embraces Snow, who has tears running down her cheeks. Rumple doesn't say a word, but he looks down. On the other hand, Robin holds Regina, who is moved and has a tear dripping down from her eyes, but she hides it.

Maybe it was just a moment, but it seemed like an eternity, she remembers.

The last teardrop rolls down and Emma has an empty heart.

Suddenly, Emma feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone, Miss Swan. Come... come with me" Rumple says carefully and she hugs him.

Indeed, Hook died as a hero.

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I killed him. Don't hate me LOL xD **

**I felt bad for this b****ut don't worry it'll be fine!**


	2. I've been waiting for you

**Okay, I did a twist on the end of the story. It's not a common "happy ending" so don't yell at me, please LOL xD. I just wanted to do this. I don't know if it's going to be a happy one or not for you guys but anyways... here it is. Hope you all like!**

* * *

Chapter 2 "I've been waiting for you"

Emma opens her eyes and this time she sees the faces of her parents and her family, while she's lying on the floor. Are these faces of concern? Or so she thinks. Those are just like the same expressions she just remembered a few seconds ago, while she was falling to the floor. Abruptly, a rush of air rests on her: Henry throws himself to her side.

"Mom!" Henry shouts.

Emma swears that she had heard something, but she could not hear clearly. It seemed a distant sound that was echoed in the woods. Wasn't she there as she recalls? Wasn't she fighting against Jafar to free Henry of him? Her thoughts seem to be disturbed. More voices are heard, but as they try to penetrate into her confused mind, the voices fade more and more.

Emma reminds Henry in danger and about to die in front of her, but she's sure that her magic has paid off. A powerful light came from inside of her enlightening the woods. "A light… a light!", she thinks.

A light would reduce Jafar to ashes. That's what Rumple and Regina said long ago when they found a way to defeat him. That's why a dense darkness covered StoryBrooke all this time, and that's why Jafar wanted to make it last longer. He wanted to live in the shadow of his misdeeds while he found the way back to life, and thus undo the curse that was consuming him day after day. If that is so, Jafar must be dead, but why she is still on the ground? Why she cannot move? Why she hardly listen?

On the spur of the moment Emma feels the pair of arms shaking her abruptly. A crying voice calls for her.

"Mom!" Henry cries out once more.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming cry out loud.

Emma blinks for the last time and all goes dark.

…

…

…

Emma opens her eyes gradually. She's conscious and she's able to hear the relaxing and familiar sound around her. In another instant Emma restores mobility and sense. She's still on the ground. Her trembling hands have confirmed it. Soon she's able to feel the fresh wind on her face and hear the birds sing. The smell reminds her of the sea, but her hands feel something different. It is not sand, but grass instead.

Finally Emma's eyes are wide open. The sky is so blue. Emma recovers her strength. She sits and observes the beauty surrounding her. She's sitting on the grass and a few steps, the sand and the sea. "It must be an island or a bay", she thinks.

The view gives her so much peace. The sea is so transparent and clean, the birds fly over the sky and they fly away gracefully. The wind blows through her blonde hair. She tries to take it away of her face when she feels the headband in her hair. Then she sees her dress: a delicate blue one. "What's this?", she thinks.

Emma gets up from the grass. What is she doing here? Where is Henry? Where's her family? She just saw them before she closed her eyes. What is this place? Those are the questions running through her head.

Emma is facing the sea and just when she is about to open her mouth, she's interrupted by a familiar and playful voice calling behind her.

"**I've been waiting for you**", states the person with a teasing tone.

This must be a joke. Emma recognizes that voice, but it collides with her memories. This cannot be possible!

Emma turns around hesitantly to meet with the shadow of someone standing on a tree, with arms crossed and with a foot leaning on the trunk. Emma is confused.

The wind blows harder and the person takes a step forward to the light of the sun.

"Hook!", Emma says shocked.

"Did you miss me?" says Hook, raising his eyebrow playfully.

Emma cannot contain her overwhelming joy. She puts a big smile on her face and runs to him. Probably the most awaited embrace in a long time. Tears of joy are running down the face of Emma.

"Killian, you're here. This can't be possible!" says Emma in confusion.

"It's okay, love. I'd miss you too", says Hook tenderly, drying her tears away.

Emma sees right through his blue eyes again, her sea eyes, so does he.

"But you were... well..." Emma manages to say.

"Dead?" he asks sarcastically.

Emma nods and Hook simply smiles.

"I think that depends on what part of the line you're standing, lass" he explains.

"But if you're here, then I'm..." she tries to understand.

Hook looks at her lovingly and gets close to her face.

"Don't worry love, I'm here with you and besides, it's not that bad", he winks.

"How did I get here?" she asks.

"Well, you saved the day once again. You're quite a hero, Swan" he says mockingly.

Emma rolls her eyes. Something she misses to do from long time ago.

"But… What about everyone? Where's Henry, my parents?" she says with anxiety, but he holds her.

"Slow down lass, they're fine and we'll see them... but not for now" he explains.

Emma processes every word. It's too much information, but for her it's such a blessing to have Hook back into her life.

"So, it's... real? All of this?" Emma asks.

"Aye, love", Hook replies optimistic.

"And where exactly am I?" she tries to understand.

Hook gets closer to her face once again.

"Where do you think you are?" he says raising his eyebrow playfully.

Emma runs out of words.

"Are you alright there?" Hook asks in confusion.

"Yeah..." she manages to say.

"Then come with me, lass" he orders kindly, taking her hand enthusiastically and leading her to take a walk.

"Wait, where do we go now?" Emma asks.

"I've prepared a long agenda, love" he replies cheerfully.

Emma stops and frowns curiously as Hook turns around to her and smiles.

"**I told you I will be thinking of you**" Hook states playfully as he looks into her eyes.

Emma blushes and pulls him from his clothes and kisses him. Hook responds with the same passion.

They are together now and no force or magic can separate them. To love, death and beyond.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**

**Btw if you want an alternative ending, feel free to send me your ideas =) **


	3. It truly worked

Well, this is an alternative ending of this story. Since I wrote it, I always thought of another possible ending. And as I read in your reviews, you have the same idea I had. So, that's why I'm sharing this with you guys. It's such a different ending.  
I know it has been so long since I wrote this fanfic, so I apologize for the long delay, but I was so busy with my other story and I didn't have time to write it LOL xD Hope you like this one, like I did.  
Here it is! xD

**Remember to leave a review and share! xD **

* * *

**Wait! you should read chapter one first!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Alternative Ending**

Suddenly, after a few moments, Charming, Snow, Regina, Robin Hood and Rumple think it's time to go home.

"We must go now, Miss Swan", Rumple says tenderly.

Rumple and Emma break apart.

Emma dries her tears and turns to see the rest of them. Her parents are embracing each other, looking at her with a sad face. Robin and Regina are standing in front of her, holding hands and with the same face of sadness.

Snow crouches in front of her daughter and caresses her cheeks as she looks at her with a tender gaze. "Come on, Emma", Snow says tenderly, trying to draw a slight smile on her face.

Emma nods and Rumple begins to rise from the floor.

Regina and Robin Hood are the first to retreat. Snow and Charming remain in front of her daughter, waiting for her to stand up.

"Wait... I ... I just need a moment", Emma manages to say.

Rumple, Snow and Charming share a brief gaze between them and then, Rumple leaves.

Snow look at Emma's eyes. "All the time you need", Snow replies tenderly.

"We'll be waiting for you, Emma", Charming says lovingly.

Emma nods. Snow and Charming leaves. Emma is left alone, sitting on the floor next to the Killian's body.

Emma stares at him tenderly. Then, she leans against his body and places her head on his chest. She hugs him tightly. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't know how or why. She doesn't understand, but keeps holding him.

The minutes pass quickly. Emma removes her head from his chest and stares at him tenderly, for one last time.

Suddenly, a memory crosses Emma's mind and she smiles slightly at that thought. She remembers how much he wanted to perform a dashing rescue, how much he wanted to save her... and this time he did.

"You finally saved me", Emma whispers, trying to keep the smile upon her face, but fails miserably: a tear roll down her cheek.

"Thanks", she whispers tenderly.

Emma feels anxious at the thought of losing him forever, of leaving that place and never get to see him again.

Emma approaches her face to his and without hesitation she places her lips on his and kisses him tenderly.

Suddenly, a ring of white light is drawn on their lips and then, it disappears into the air.

Emma leans back. She's ready to dry her tears and leave, but at that instant, Hook opens his eyes...

"Hook?", Emma whispers in surprise and thinking that she must be dreaming.

Hook looks around him. He's disoriented and he doesn't understand what happens.

"Killian, you're alive!", Emma says with surprise and with a big smile upon her face. She doesn't understand, but cannot help but smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Hook says in confusion while he's lifting his back off the floor.

"Well, you saved me...", Emma manages to say. She's in shock and running out of words!

Hook looks at her eyes. With that, he perfectly understands that he was supposed to be dead.

"Then, how am I here?", Hook says with confusion.

Emma is shocked and as clueless as he is. They simply look at each other's eyes, trying to find an answer.

"I...", Emma merely says. Does the kiss has something to do with it? And if it doesn't, how would he react?

Hook and Emma just look at each other's eyes. Emma tries to say something, but she can't. Suddenly, both look in surprise. It's so clear: There is only one way he can be alive.

Without hesitation, Emma pulls him toward her and kisses him passionately. Hook responds immediately and deepens the kiss. They're letting aside their fears, their past, all that has stopped them from the very beginning.

Hook doesn't stop kissing her because he doesn't fear anything. He's sure she won't regret this time, and he's right: she doesn't plan to push him away from her. They love each other, there's true love kiss for both of them... and it truly worked!

It's a very long, deep and passionate kiss, but finally they break apart and lean their foreheads against each other's.

"I thought I had lost you forever", Emma whispers.

Hook shakes his head. "I told you I was here for the long haul", he replies as he looks at her lovingly. They both smile at each other.

"How about if we go home?", Hook asks while he's caressing her cheek with his good hand.

"Yeah", Emma replies with a smile.

Both stand up from the floor, but before they take a step, she kisses him unexpectedly.

"I can get used to this", Hook says with a mocking tone and a flirty gaze.

"Good", Emma replies with a flirty smile.

They walk hand in hand towards the outlet to start a new life. A new life where there is no doubt that they are soul mates and that their love is true.

* * *

** Did you like it? Something more you would like to see? Leave a review, please! xD**


End file.
